Realidad
by Yani Inuzuka
Summary: -un cobarde—repitió lo último de lo que se acordaba, ella había dicho—un cobarde que destruirá la hoja. Nada cambiara lo que planeo hacer. Perdiste, Sakura/-dije que solo había venido a hablar/-no se puede ganar en todo, Sasuke—consoló con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro


hola! n.n

Pues aquí de nuevo con este One-shot xD... esta medio extraño pero ni pensé mientras escribía :P así q espero les guste...

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Podían considerarlo estúpido si lo deseaban; podían decir que estaba loca, sinceramente no le interesaba lo que otros pudieran pensar sobre lo que ella hacía.

Era cierto, claro que lo era. Intento matarla dos veces, planeaba destruir su hogar y asesinar a sus amigos y compañeros. ¿Qué si lo había perdonado? Al menos por lo que intento hacerle, si pero por lo que intentaba hacer, si lo lograba; si lo hacía realidad ni el amor que aun sentía por el podría con aquel odio que surgiría si cumplía con su propósito de destruir su aldea…y la de él.

Es por eso que se dirigía de nuevo hacia donde él se encontraba. No era para matarlo o para intentar unirse a él con la intención de hacer fracasar su plan, no, para ninguna de esas dos cosas… era para hablar con él para que Sasuke le demostrara que era capaz de ganar en debatir la realidad, los hechos; en que pudiera negar que lo que él hacia o quería hacer iba en contra de lo que su hermano protegió; en lo que murió protegiendo.

Lo encontró, lo miro; vio el fondo que el tenia, lleno de vidas inocentes tomadas por él. Arrepentimiento, era lo que sentía al ve aquel escenario y no de haber ido hasta él, sino por haber intentado perdonarle por querer asesinarla, justificándolo pensando que el odio, el rencor, la venganza, lo consumían pero lo vio; él era consciente de lo que hacía, porque lo hacía y la respuesta a lo último era simplemente, porque quería porque había cambiado totalmente porque el chico que tanto amaba ya no existía porque tenía todo el derecho de odiarlo porque no solo mato a inocentes también mato al hombre que amaba; acabo con él. Vio sus ojos; llenos de odio inexplicable hacia ella, y lo supo; Sasuke, el que amaba jamás volvería porque quien tenía enfrente lo había matado sin piedad alguna.

-no eres tu…

-hmp. Tú, Kakashi y Naruto no quieren entender que soy su enemigo, los enemigos no tienen piedad

-te equivocas, creo que ya lo entendí—se decidió a explicar—porque al primero que te encargaste de terminar, de asesinarlo fue a ti mismo.

-que sentimental—se burlo. Se acerco mas a Sakura, lo suficiente para darse cuenta que era mucho más alto que ella cuando en su tiempo de genin casi median igual-¿viniste a morir en brazos de tu amado?—siguió burlándose. La kunohichi negó con la cabeza.

-vine a hablar contigo a comprobar si puedes lograr ganar también evadiendo la realidad, viviendo en tu propio cuento donde tú eres la victima cuando en realidad—hizo una pausa intentando sacar a la fuerza las palabras que no querían salir—tu eres el verdugo incluso lo fuiste de tu propio hermano

Sasuke saco a chokuto y la coloco en el cuello de Sakura, exactamente en la yugular; una simple herida sin ningún esfuerzo y seria su fin.

-no se puede ganar en todo, Sasuke—consoló con una hermosa y radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro—intentas matarme porque no tienes palabras para negar lo que dije, porque sabes que es real pero has errado tanto que no quieres aceptar que es lo correcto y quieres obligar a todos a creer que tu siempre tuviste la razón. No puedes ir contra los hechos, tu hermano sufrió hasta su muerte protegiéndote a ti y a la aldea; tú asesinaste a su pequeño hermano y asesinaras lo que él siempre protegió. Te duele aceptar eso ¿verdad? ¿Te duele escucharlo?—se dio cuenta de el ligero temblor que invadía el cuerpo de Sasuke por el movimiento torpe de la espada contra su cuello. Decido acabar de una vez con eso—si tanto te duele aceptar la verdad, mátame, termina con lo que comenzaste en dos ocasiones Si tú no tienes conciencia yo estoy trabajando en este momento como una ¡asesíname! … como lo hiciste contigo mismo. Lo sabia—trato de mirarle a los ojos, no pudo, sus cabellos cubrían su mirada—eres tan solo un cobarde…

Sasuke se desconecto, dejo de escuchar las palabras de Sakura, era como una tortura sin fin; se desoriento, no supo donde estaba, que hacia tan solo se repetían las palabras de su ex compañera de equipo en su cabeza. No tenia, no encontraba como contradecirla, no encontraba manera alguna de comprobarse a sí mismo que tomaba el camino correcto. Oscuridad, venganza, odio, rencor, soledad. ¿Era correcto vivir en ellos y con ellos? ¿Por qué no podía mover su mano? Callarla, hacerla arrepentirse de sus palabras… ¡eso era! No podía, porque aquello era cierto pero él no lo aceptaría, no quería aceptarlo.

-un cobarde—repitió lo último de lo que se acordaba, ella había dicho—un cobarde que destruirá la hoja. Nada cambiara lo que planeo hacer. Perdiste, Sakura

-eso es lo que tú crees. Cuando todo acabe veraz que hubiera sido mejor aceptar que te equivocaste. Sabes que es verdad

Aprovecho la ligera distracción del joven y empujo a chokuto junto con su mano logrando alejarse a una distancia prudente de Sasuke.

-dije que solo había venido a hablar

Guardo su katana, viendo a la joven alejarse, no debió dejarla ir aunque era su premio; él y ella sabían. Sakura había ganado pero como la kunohichi había dicho "en su cuento donde él era la víctima" ella merecía una muerte digna y en "la realidad donde él era el verdugo" seria digno si él terminara muriendo en sus manos.

* * *

Gracias por leer!... xD


End file.
